Home, Sucky, Home
by Livvi May
Summary: Annabeth is heading home-reluctantly-to live with her mortal family for the winter. Maybe she shouldn't have gone home with them. What is she going to do without her best friends at her side? (One-shot)


**DISCLAIMER: I'll say it a million times-I know it. I do not own-Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Bobby Chase, Matthew Chase, or Fredeick Chase.**

 **Sorry this so short. I was going to make like a book of how much Annabeth dreads being with out Percy and her real friends. But I** ** _really_** **liked this, so I decided it would be just a one-shot. Enjoy!**

Just Remembered How Much I Love You

"Annabeth," Percy came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, Seaweed Brain." I turned around and kissed his cheek. He stared at me.

"If you ever need me, just Iris Message me, alright?"

"Alright."

"Promise?"

I sighed. "Percy I promise-" when I looked into his eyes I realized it was only because he wanted to keep me from going. My dad's car was pulling up, and he saw that. "I promise, Percy-"

He pressed his lips against mine, surprising me, and I returned his gentle kiss. I pulled away after a few seconds. "I-I have to go."

Unwelcome tears welled up in my eyes and I grabbed my bag, running towards the car because I knew if stayed any longed with Percy, I would never leave.

I stepped into the passenger seat and threw my bag at my feet. Tears rolled down my cheeks now, and my dad looked at me strangely.

"What is it, Annabeth?" he asked softly. I looked out my window and saw Percy standing there with his hands in his pockets a slightly injured look on his face.

"Just drive, Dad! I don't want to talk!" I yelled. I regretted saying anything as soon as the words left my mouth. "Please." I whispered.

"No, Annabeth, I'm not leaving until you tell me." he said firmly.

"Fine!" I yelled brushing tears off of my cheeks. "I don't want to leave Camp, I want to stay with my friends," my voice reduced to a whisper. "I don't want to leave Percy!"

"Percy?" Dad asked, a bewildered look on his face.

"Yes, Dad, Percy! My boyfriend!" I yelled, tears threatening to spill down my face again.

"Okay, okay, mental note. Don't make your daughter angry." I want to laugh at my dad, but at the same time I want to jump out of the car and run back to Percy and hug him and kiss him and let him hold me and... Just be there at my side. My stupid Seaweed Brain is all I want! The world could end, and all I would want, is Perseus Jackson! Gods, I was being so self centered!

But don't I deserve it? I've done so much for the gods, why can't I just have my Seaweed Brain?!

I looked out of the window, trying to distract myself from my hurting heart. All I could see was the sea, reminding me of Percy. I picked up my duffel bag and checked that I had my Celestial bronze dagger. Now I was hurting even more-Luke. I fingered the coral on my necklace-Percy. Twisted my ring-Thalia. Fingered the stitch on my sun bleached Camp Half-Blood tee shirt-Percy, Silena, Clarrise, Beckendorf, Grover, so many I would miss. I stopped touching things and let my pain stab me, punch me, bruise me, I don't care. Finally I yanked off my necklace, pulled off my ring, and took out my earrings. I set them all in a little sea green and black box for jewelry.

"...How was Camp?" My dad asked.

"Other than saving all of Manhattan? Great!" I said, sarcasm dripping off of my voice.

My dad gripped the steering wheel. "Annabeth Elizabeth Chase!" He shouted. "Get yourself together!"

"I am together!"

"No, you're not! Calm down!" His voice was quieter. "Just... Chill." He relaxed his grip on the wheel.

"Fine." I muttered. I pulled an old, shattered iPod out of my duffel bag. My headphones were still in it. I picked out an Imagine Dragons playlist an leaned my head back on the seat.

Often, music was my only savior from life. Music... I'm no Apollo kid, but it spoke to me. All my songs were relatable. Quite sad, honestly.

•••••••••••••••••

"Annabeth!" Bobby yelled. He ran to me and jumped into my arms. I staggered under his weight.

"Hey, bud." I set him down. I got down on my knees. "How's Matthew?" I opened up my arms to him.

"Annie!" He hugged me tightly. "I missed you!"

"Me too!" Bobby said.

"I missed you guys too!" I responded, when in truth I wouldn't care if they died. It was a) because Dad was watching and b) because my stepmom would kill me if I wasn't nice to them.

"So, what did you guy do all summer?" I asked. Bobby grabbed my left hand and Matthew grabbed the other one.

"C'mon!" They ran up the stairs, my bag forgotten.

"Okay," Matthew said. "No peeking!" I covered my eyes with my hands. They checked to see if I was peeking.

"Annie, you're peeking!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Oops." I shifted my hands so I wasn't peeking anymore. Bobby opened the door and I walked in to their play room.

"Okay, Annabeth. Open!" Bobby shouted. I opened my eyes, and made out of Legos, was me.

I had black and white Converse with light blue cut off shorts and an orange tee shirt. My necklace was there, with the piece of coral and all nine beads. The stitch on my shirt was made with lighter orange Lego pieces. They even spelled out _camp_ on it. My owl earring were exact, my ring was perfect, and I even had a gray streak. My eyes were gray, and they had made an iris, pupil, everything. I studied my hair. They had different shades of yellow studding my wavy hair. My skin tone was exact. If I put my arms up to the Lego arm, that was how tan I was.

"D-do ya like it, Annie?" Matthew asked.

"I don't like it at all." I looked at the boys mischievously. Matthew's eyes welled up with tears. "I love it!" I hugged my little brothers hard, and they hugged me back. I take back what I said about not caring if they died.

 **I hope you enjoyed, and if I get five reviews I might make a chapter two. I WOULD DO THAT. So** ** _pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease_** **review? Love you all who review and bother to read this. -Thalia**


End file.
